Cuando eres dos
by kilian
Summary: El catorceavo se despierta, Allen se encuentra indefenso "Allen-chan...Quiero que nuestro lazo sea más fuerte" -YAOI- .-CatorceavoxAllen-. .-Yullen-. ¡SPOILERS!


**Pos aquí ando con otro fic 8D**

**Gente: Otroooooooo?? -.- **

**Kilian: n.n sep!! Para más tortura xD Aunque este es bien raro o.o**

**Al principio quería que fuese un One-shot, pero luego me di cuenta de que parecería inacabado y lo transforme en fic .w.**

**Este primer cap es muuuy cortito para que… yo que se me digan como intuyen que será, si merecerá la pena seguir escribiéndolo o no. **

**Parejas: CatorceavoxAllen y KandaxAllen 8D**

**--D.GRAY MAN NO ES MIO SI NO DE MAMI HOSHINO-SAMA, siempre santa… siempre pura :3**

Allen tarareaba la canción de Mana, suya y de Mana, mientras sentía el frío viento cortar su cara al pasar y deslizarse entre sus cabellos blancos como si se tratase de una entidad que lo perseguía y protegiese.

De hecho Allen sentía aquella entidad, con la respiración pausada y escalofriante en su nuca, rodeándolo con sus negros brazos y mostrándole aquella macabra sonrisa, susurrándole con sus inexistentes labios al oído.

-_Mi…Allen…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír aquella voz neutra. La sombra lo apretó más contra sí y repitió aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Allen podía sentir el poco calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo sólo existente para él y su aliento contra su oído.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo casi instintivamente y frunció el ceño con la profunda tristeza inundando su mirada. Se sentía sucio, indigno, traicionado. El catorceavo lo había tomado como de su propiedad, lo utilizaba, siempre estaba allí junto a él recordándole lo desgraciado que era por ser, simplemente, Allen Walker, un niño huérfano que se encontró con un supuesto payaso llamado Mana, que lo adoptó y le enseñó una canción de cuna que sólo ellos conocerían y podrían interpretar. Su secreto.

Pero ahora resultaba que le mintió, ya que el catorceavo también la conocía, su mayor enemigo, un Noah, su… ¿Tío?

Su maestro también lo sabía y en todos aquellos años se le había ocultado toda la verdad: su verdad. Y de hecho aún se le ocultaba gran parte de ella, lo sabía.

No se merecía estar en la Orden Oscura, aquel hogar que tan calurosamente lo había acogido.

Por eso había salido de aquella oscura torre, dejando atrás a Timcampy, se había adentrado en el bosque y ahora se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, viendo su tembloroso reflejo en un riachuelo que ni sabía que existía. De pronto echó algo en falta, a su espalda, ya 

no estaba la macabra sonrisa del catorceavo. El corazón se le encogió ante un mal presentimiento, que no sabía lo acertado que podía llegar a ser.

-_Mi… Allen, mío…_

Allen rápidamente buscó e identificó aquella voz tan familiar, la suya. Se toco los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, consciente de que no se habían movido.

-_Allen…_

Sintió que algo se aferraba a su mano, sin poderlo evitar se le escapó un grito de sorpresa. Con terror vio que lo que le sujetaba no era otra cosa que una mano, salida del riachuelo, de su reflejo, que lo miraba impasible mientras le apretaba con fuerza la muñeca. Aunque esa mano, aún saliendo de su reflejo, era de un tono canela nada parecido al blanquecino de su piel. Allen recordó entonces su sueño, en el que sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

-¿¡QUIEN ERES!? –le gritó a su reflejo, que deformó su rostro en una sonrisa espeluznante, sobre la superficie cristalina del agua.

-_¿Yo? Soy tu… _-dijo con voz tierna, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño- _déjame jugar contigo, Allen…_

El peliblanco notó como se aferraba a él con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la piel. Gritó de dolor sintiendo como llegaba a hacerle sangre e intentó soltarse, tirando a su vez del otro, justo como en su sueño, sólo que esta vez el brazo que lo sujetaba no se alargó, sino que salió del agua acompañado de un cuerpo, una persona, que al verse libre lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre la hierba húmeda. Cuando Allen alzó la mirada se encontró consigo mismo, pero invertido. El mismo brazo deforme, la misma maldición. Aunque aquél Allen era de pelo azabache, piel tostada y ojos ambarinos.

-Catorceavo… -dijo en un susurro.

El aludido le sonrió.

-_Gracias por tu empujoncito, Allen-chan_ –dijo observándose detenidamente el cuerpo. Palpándose la frente para sentir los estigmas que la marcaban- _No se parece en nada a mi auténtica apariencia, pero después de todo no quería asustarte. No demasiado. _

Después de eso se le acercó peligrosamente. Allen retrocedió hasta topar con un árbol. Intentó manifestar su inocencia, pero esta no reaccionaba, es más podía sentirla arder en su interior, cautiva. Quiso huir, pero se sentía paralizado.

-Aléjate –le dijo Allen desafiante, una vez tuvo al Noah a menos de un metro de él.

El Catorceavo dejó de avanzar y se puso en cuquillas, con el rostro ladeado, para observarlo con gesto soñador.

-_Realmente tenía ganas de tocarte_ –dijo alzando su supuesta mano de la inocencia y colocar uno de sus ásperos dedos sobre la nariz de Allen. Sonrió con satisfacción y bajó su toque hasta dar con sus labios- _Eres suave._

Allen lo miró con rabia y apartó aquella mano de él de un tortazo, pero unas palabras lo dejaron helado.

-_¿Te sientes solo? No encajas entre tus amigos exorcistas, lo sabes._

Allen cerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. No hablaría, no le seguiría el juego.

-_Ni si quiera encajas en el mundo, un mundo por el que luchas sin descanso, un mundo que no agradece nada, de gentes crueles, constantes guerras, un mundo que sufre, siempre…_

Quería que se callase. El otro sonrió con malicia.

-_Seguirás adelante, pase lo que pase, siempre adelante_ –Allen lo miró con ojos desorbitados. ¡Aquellas palabras!- _Esa promesa… ¿crees que la hiciste tú? ¿Crees que Mana realmente te hablaba a ti cuando te hizo prometer?_

-Cállate… -las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos plateados- Yo prometí… prometí a Mana… ¡Fui yo!

El Noah lo miró en silencio, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos ¿Compasión?

-_Pobre, Allen-chan_ –dijo acariciando unos mechones blancos de éste- _no pudo elegir su camino. La única persona que pareció amarte… no lo hacía… me amaba a mí._

_-_¡CÁLLATE!

Ante aquella idea Allen no pudo contener las lágrimas. Había pensado en aquello desde la charla que tuvo con su maestro, intentó convencerse de que no era así, pero siempre volvía la duda a martirizarlo.

Y lloró. Lloró como no había llorado desde la muerte de Mana y como prometió no volver a hacerlo.

De pronto sintió los brazos del catorceavo, sus mismos brazos, rodeándolo de manera protectora, y una mano posarse en su nuca, obligándolo a recargarse sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar dejarse embriagar por el calor del abrazo, dejando el llanto. Parecía tan real.

-_Ne, ¿Sabes una cosa?_ –Dijo el Noah con tono dulce en su oído- _Yo sí te quiero, Allen ¿hemos estado muchos años juntos, no? Quiero que nuestro lazo sea más fuerte. _

**Y ahora….**

**Reviews?? Si?? OwO**


End file.
